Jose Garcia
Jose Garcia (ホーセ・ガルジア Hōse Garujia?) is a character in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. He is Rui's boyfriend and also Pierre's new friend in Season 4. Description Jose has dark brown hair and brown eyes that normally appears sleepy. In winter he wears red vest with white shirt and black necktie under it. He also wears black shorts with grey belt, black socks, and green shoes. His skin is that of tanned, compare to Pierre's lighter one. Personality A young footballer who is very calm and collected, often speaking in proverbs and wise sayings. He practiced football for many years in a his hometown, but left there to seek better sport skills. He is best friends with Pierre Kox since Season 4. He is shy and often say things that don't make sense. He is very intelligent and very calm boy sometimes boring. Plot Tale of Spanish Girl Jose was officially introduced in episode 47, where Rui passes by a boy who has the smell of roses enveloping him. That prompts her to stop and mention that it's a sweet smell. Later, Rui met Jose in person for the first time when Rui obviously in love with him, and Jose confesses his feelings to her. Rui suggests that for the upcoming "Surprise" themed Universe Show, they have Jose doing his sports match with Pierre. Aiko is heart-pounding at the thrill and happiness she feels by doing a Universe Show. Pierre apparently wins, Aiko then approaches Pierre and kiss him. Apple Girl and Peace Boy Take place in Episode 53 of Season 2, the boys are busy playing together when Jose stops to greet Rui. He thinks that tending to the grow apples every day like this must be tough, but she thinks he may feel the same way when it comes to soccer practice. He comments on the flowers and she begins to remind him of a year ago, then discusses about fruits and the meaning for Apples. They are interrupted by the Ren and Iori; who start teasing Rui and Jose by claiming they are a couple. This flusters Rui, but highly offends Jose and he calls her ugly before storming off while saying he hates her. Later on Jose goes over to the Apple Farm and tries to get Rui to speak to him. At first she shuts the door on him and stands by it, only to open it just a little to see a daisy inside of a pottery-made vase being held by Jose. He apologizes for his behavior the past few days and she slowly accepts the gift; explaining to him the true meaning of apple: Peace. Season 3 In Episode 104 where Aiko, Naru, Ren, Rui, and Rinne are in France participating in dance contest, they are attacked by a count named Yūrei, though he disappears shortly after. As Rui meet the other girls, they are attacked by Serena Todo. As the girls transform into angels, they engage with battles against Yūrei, who leaves after absorbing their most powerful attacks. At the end they are saved by Jose, who must trying to protect Universe Pod and defeat Yūrei. Season 4 Jose was playing on the beach and Master Rouge's maiden spotted him touch the sand on Episode 168. In Episode 172, Jose came to enjoy being friends with Pierre Croix, making it harder for him to admit that he was just using him. In the meantime, Angel Devil continue attack the angels and put them in his hands when it appears the girls are going to catch them. Jose is also shown in Episode 175 cheering new group Latin8. Relationships Pierre Kox: Jose respects Pierre as one of the main boys and often devise plans with him. However, their chemistry is lowered to neutral due to their different tastes of sport. Pierre and Jose become new friends in Episode 172. Rui Murakami: Rui asks Jose to teach him how to take care of animals make it taste nice or to make more of it. The two are obviously in love. Ren Harumiya: Ren and Jose are best classmates but the two seem to be drifting apart over the last few games. Yuzu Miyama: In Episode 159, Yuzu is shown to have a huge crush on Jose. He seems oblivious to this, though. Iori Kurosawa: Iori is often shown to dislike Jose's defiance of the law, though he does not leave his post to take any action. Trivia * According to Futaba Jouzenji in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~, his manner of speech and accent are fake. She claim that he used to do football match in the Paniverse Sports Hall and didn't have speech manner or accent. * In the middle of his lines on Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~, Jose says something to the protagonist. On one of these occasions he makes a claim that he hates grapes. * Jose refers to Yuzu as "Yuzurita", a pun of "Yuzu" and "señorita" (means 'lady'). * In manga Volume 8 Ch. 38, Jose mentions "Me and Rui: Friends or Foes", a reference to Episode 3 of Naruto. * It is interesting to note that Jose bears some resemblance to a character in Hetalia series known as Spain, since both are Spanish characters who have slightly tanned skin. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Males Category:Spanish and Hispanic characters Category:Kids Category:Lovers